


a worthy cause

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Group Sex, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: NEWS give Ryo what he needs, in reverse order.





	a worthy cause

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“I want my spare key back,” Ryo whines sleepily, but it’s drowned in a moan and Shige’s lips.

He’s actually talking to Yamapi, who seems to hear him well enough but can’t respond with Ryo’s cock in his mouth. He gives some kind of acknowledging grunt that has Ryo arching his back and tightening his fingers in the firm cheeks of Massu’s ass because it felt _good_.

“This was a good idea, Leader,” Koyama chirps obediently from the armchair across the room where he’s watching intently with a hand down his pants. “NewS has the best membe-”

Ryo reaches blindly around Shige and throws someone’s keys at Koyama before he can go on about their goddamn member love _again_. They barely clear his bed, clanging as they land on the floor, but they serve the purpose.

“Ryo-ta~n,” Tegoshi sings as he tries to wedge between Yamapi and Shige. He frowns when he can’t get through and starts shoving at Shige. “Move over, Shige, I can’t reach him.”

Shige ignores him and shoves back, kissing Ryo harder to voicelessly stake his claim. Tegoshi pouts and pushes harder, making Shige grumble and falter in his kissing. This pisses Ryo off and he grabs onto Shige’s hair, forcing him to focus on what’s important.

Then Yamapi lifts his head and Ryo is _really_ unpleased. “Stop fighting, you two. There’s a logical way to solve this.”

Tegoshi blinks at him. “Yes?”

Yamapi pets his head. “Come down here with me.”

Despite being closed, Ryo’s eyes nearly roll back into his head when he feels _two_ tongues on his cock, and right now he thinks that Yamapi is a genius who should be revered on the same level as most gods, if not higher.

Clearly there’s a reason he is the leader.

Massu bites down on his neck and he cries out, pushing up against the two who are licking at him and growling low in his throat because it’s not enough.

“Hey guys, sorry I’m late. Had a thing.”

“We started without you,” Koyama informs the newcomer. “Brat,” he adds affectionately.

Ryo peeks open one eye to see Kusano shrug off his jacket, pop his neck, and dive-bomb right on his bed between Yamapi and Massu.

“‘Sup,” he greets them all, yanking Shige back by his hair to fuse his mouth to Ryo’s.

It’s times like these that Ryo misses Kusano. He can almost see Shige narrowing his eyes in jealousy, but Kusano’s fingers are still in his hair and the youngest brings him back down for a three-person kiss that’s so erotic and sloppy that Ryo’s mind spins double-time and he throws his head back with the overwhelming need to breathe.

And because Tegoshi and Yamapi have finally reached some kind of compromise between his legs. Tegoshi’s sucking him down like a champ while Yamapi’s skilled tongue keeps flicking around, leading Ryo to automatically lift his legs as Yamapi pays special attention to his balls and _keeps going_.

Three seconds later, Ryo lets out a moan worthy of a porn star, which is followed by his lips being possessed by someone who tastes like Shige. It’s actually Kusano because Shige’s groaning softly next to him, fueled by Ryo’s hand between his legs because he likes the sounds Shige makes.

On his other side, Massu drops down to take a nipple into his mouth and Ryo thinks that he could possibly explode out of his own skin with the force of the tension accumulating inside him. Tegoshi’s teasing him and he knows it, letting out an occasional giggle at the way Ryo tries to thrust up, and Ryo’s tempted to abandon Shige to grab Tegoshi by his pretty little head and fuck his mouth.

Kusano pulls away just enough to grin at him, licking Ryo’s lips before dragging his own wetly down Ryo’s jaw. Gracefully he and Massu switch places, Kusano rolling over Massu’s back like some kind of covert operation move, and Kusano attacks Ryo’s neck while Massu reaches across Ryo’s chest to take the other nipple between his fingers.

“I hate you all,” Ryo wants to say, but Shige leans up on his elbows and steals his words right off his tongue. It’s more heated and it’s because Shige’s close to release, panting into his mouth, and Ryo’s glad that _someone_ gets to come around here and speeds up his wrist because he secretly loves making Shige fall apart.

He feels something hot squirt on his hip at the same time a tongue pokes past his rim, dutifully flicking inside him and Ryo lets out another shrill moan, feels Tegoshi’s throat close around him and every nerve in his body tingle in preparation, his legs trembling uncontrollably as he cries out helplessly into Shige’s mouth and claws his sheets with all ten nails.

Tegoshi lets up at the last second and Ryo is ready to turn homicidal, but luckily someone else puts their lips around him and doesn’t waste any time, sucking so hard that Ryo doesn’t even have to move and drinking down everything he has to offer.

Ryo’s pretty sure he comes so hard that he blacks out; when he opens his eyes, the first thing he sees is Koyama smirking with his cheeks puffed, and Ryo always knew that he could count on that one.

He hears rustling around and an affronted sound from Shige when Koyama undoubtedly tries to share his mouthful, accompanied by a mixture of grunts and groans as the others carry on with each other, but Ryo doesn’t stay awake long enough to pay them any attention, passing out underneath all six of them without another thought.

He sleeps like a baby.


End file.
